


Warm

by thedorkyastra



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedorkyastra/pseuds/thedorkyastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was cold, and though Flavia was used to it she wished it wasn't.</p><p>A bit on insight in to Flavia and Basilio's friendship and possible romance? Depends on how the story develops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm

It was cold in Regna Ferox today, which was an idiotic observation considering that it was cold in Regna Ferox every day of the year. The winds would whip your face red and give you severe case of a runny nose if you were lucky, if you were unlucky it would give you frostbite. Many were loss to the harshness of Feroxi cold, and it made it hard for the people themselves. Farmers had to learn special tricks to keep their crop alive, but it was only ever enough to keep their own families alive. So to make a profit most people in Ferox would join the military and become strong warriors to supply their families at home.

It wasn't the best and Flavia wished more for her people, but it kept them all alive. She couldn’t even remember a time where it hadn’t been freezing in her home country, but she didn’t mind it that much. It was all she knew. The cold kept her alert and it’s harshness kept her alive and strong.

But it had often crossed her mind what living in the warmth of sun would be like. Valleys of green, streams of cool fresh water, cool winds on a warm day. Growing up she wanted to be able to experience that and she wanted everyone she loved to feel that too. Never ending warmth and happiness. Of course that would never be something she could truly give and supply, something she learned the harsh way growing up. But she could try.

So in her effort of trying she grew up to be future East Khan of Regna Ferox. A cold cold place that she was going to strive to make as warm and safe as she could. A somewhat strange goal for a tough no nonsense woman like herself, but her goal none the less. But of course she was only the East Khan. There was her other half (though she despised to call him as such at the time) the West Khan of Regna Ferox who was just a few years older and just that more arrogant. 

Basilio. 

When they first met they were both very much the same people, the same people just younger and stupider. At times like these, with a war raging with Valm and life of her best friend on the line, she wished she could go back in time as well. Back to when she was younger and really didn't have any idea what she was getting herself into. There were wars of course, but nothing like the one she was currently in. 

She remembered when she first met him.

* * *

 

It was cold, and though Flavia was used to it she wished it wasn't. 

"Raimi wasn't the West Khan supposed to be here over an _hour_ ago?" Flavia tapped her foot impatiently. She was supposed to be making her first formal meeting with her co-ruler and though, yes they had technically met before, she wasn't appreciative of his tardiness. He could at least try to be somewhat respectful considering they had work with each other till gods know when. And okay sure, diplomacy was most likely not a strong point of either of theirs. But that was no excuse. 

"He was your highness but seems he was caught in... other business." Raimi reported back with a mutual annoyance. Flavia's right hand was just a year younger and had been working with her for a long time, long before Flavia had become West Khan. 

"Other business my ass, I will not be stood up by some  _oaf_." The blonde stormed out of the room and Raimi followed behind dutifully. Although the younger couldn't help but muse to herself about the way her Khan had phrased that statement. 'A fiery romance in the making?'  

Basilio was found arguing with a diplomat who had managed to severely ruffle his feathers. His face was getting red with anger as he grew more impassioned, and his hand was edging too close to the axe by his side. The diplomat looked Plegian but Flavia took no mind. She immediately raised her hand and smacked the other Khan on the back of his head. 

"YOWCH."

"Instead of fraternizing in international affairs before even battling for overall control how about handling your _domestic_ affairs, Basilio?!" Should put her hands on her hips and glared at him like she had never glared before. Raimi could feel the chills go up her back because she knew exactly what face her superior was making. And then, in the face of fury, he laughed.

"So this is my other half! Good to know that you're strong, now I won't feel bad about kicking your arse!" 

It was weird. Some part of Flavia wanted to scream in frustration and knock this asshole's teeth in. But it was something, something in the way he laughed that stopped her in her tracks and made her laugh too. She hated that she was laughing, but she couldn't help it. Basilio didn't sound like he was making fun of her, in fact he sounded completely genuine. Like he was truly happy he had met someone strong and that he was going to enjoy doing this with her. And it made her feel the same.

And for the first time in her life, she felt... Warm.


End file.
